Sweet Caroline
by the.amazing.platypus
Summary: Noah and Rachel have been dating since their senior year, and now they are both twenty-two years old and living in New York together. Rachel is living her dreams on Broadway, and Noah is an increasingly popular singer and songwriter.


Noah Puckerman sat on the edge of the stage, his lucky guitar slung over his shoulder, and looked out at the empty seats. That evening, those seats would be filled with his supportive, adoring fans. But the only one he wanted to be there was his most devoted fan: his girlfriend, Rachel Berry.

He and Rachel had started dating during their senior year at McKinley. That had been five years ago, after Finn Hudson had broken her heart for the last time. After Noah and Rachel graduated, they moved to New York together, where Rachel went to Julliard and he attended New York University on a music scholarship. During his junior year of college he was offered a record deal, and he decided to pursue his dreams and accept it. Now, he was a rather famous singer and songwriter with an increasing amount of fans. Tonight he was performing a huge concert, and all he wanted was to share it with Rachel. But, of course, tonight she was performing as well.

It was her first big role on Broadway. She had been cast in _Wicked_—not as Elphaba, as she had always thought she would be, but as Glinda. She was thrilled about this part and there was no way he would take away the joy she felt onstage, even for one night. There was a very small chance that Rachel could arrive in time to hear his last song, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. She probably wouldn't make it anyway.

Several hours later, Noah was standing onstage, singing and strumming his guitar. He smiled out at his cheering fans. Many of them were holding up colorful signs, waving them in the air as they danced to his music. As his concert neared its end, he searched the crowd for Rachel, but to no avail. Slightly disappointed, he brought the microphone to his lips to introduce the next song.

"This next song is the last song I'll be singing tonight."

His fans made sounds of protest. Someone shouted, "I love you, Noah!"

He chuckled. "I love you too." Every single girl in the audience squealed happily. Yeah, that's right, he thought. Puckzilla's still got it. "Alright," he said. "This last song is one of my personal favorites. You might know it; feel free to sing along." Noah smiled as he brought back one of his favorite high school memories and said, "This is a tribute to a musical Jewish icon." As he began to play, he added, "I'm dedicating this to someone very special."

The audience cheered as the simple melody of "Sweet Caroline" flowed from his lips. He closed his eyes and remembered the moment this song became _their_ song, so many years ago at a glee club rehearsal. When he opened them, he noticed a square, white sign standing out in the crowd. Written on it were the words, "I Love Noah." He couldn't see the holder of the sign, but he smiled at the support. As he began the last chorus, the sign was moved to reveal the smiling, still heavily made up face of his girlfriend. She was beaming up at him, singing along. All of her stage makeup was still on her face, and he realized she had neglected to wash it off so she could be at his concert in time to hear him sing. He smiled when he saw the lights reflect off of the glitter in her blue eye shadow.

Noah's cheeks ached from smiling. He was so happy Rachel was there. As the song ended, he looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you," into the microphone. The audience cheered, and Rachel's big, brown eyes filled with tears from beneath her sign.

After the concert, Noah was forced to remain inside his dressing room until most of the crowd had subsided. This was so he wouldn't be killed by a screaming mob of teenage girls who smelled of Abercrombie and Fitch. He strummed a quick, impatient melody on his guitar as he waited for his fans to get the hell out. He loved them, but he loved Rachel so much more and he needed to see her.

There was a knock at the door. Noah's head snapped up, and he peered cautiously out the peephole. A wide grin spread across his face as he wrenched open the door. Before he could say anything, Rachel through her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her. His arms encircled her waist as she kicked the door shut behind her.

He buried his face in her hair and smiled. "Baby," he whispered. "I'm so glad you're here."

Rachel pulled away slightly and said, "I am too. I was in such a hurry to come see you I didn't have time to de-Glinda myself."

Noah chuckled. "Good. Blue glitter's pretty hot on you."

Rachel blushed lightly and giggled. "What about my unnaturally pink lipstick? Oh, and that wig! I look like a Barbie doll onstage!"

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"I believe Barbie is a terrible role model. It is not humanly possible to have a waist that small and such large—"

He pressed a brief, sweet, shut-the-hell-up kiss to her lips, and she smiled up at him.

When Noah was finally allowed to leave, he went home with his fingers entwined in Rachel's, a huge smile on his lips, and a smudge of dark pink lipstick on the corner of his mouth.


End file.
